


Alone No More

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [26]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: Mini-fic meme #9: "things you said when i was crying" Prowl/Jazz please?





	Alone No More

The louder the music, the brighter the lights, the longer the party, the more rambunctious the laughter, the harder the fall. And fall Jazz inevitably did. War wasn’t kind, especially to those who had to venture repeatedly into its maw... 

"...Alone." 

“You are not alone,” Prowl spoke into the darkness pulling Jazz slowly from its crushing grip. “Nor will you ever be.” Prowl slowly caressed Jazz’s bowed dark helm drawing the saboteur's gaze to his own. He wiped at the tears escaping from under Jazz’s dimly glowing visor. Prowl lay his other hand over his lover’s erratically beating spark. “And come what may, I will never leave you to face your demons alone.”


End file.
